These are the Lies
by JTriesToWrite
Summary: Draco and Hermione have to navigate the twists and turns of a secret relationship straight out of Hogwarts. Of course, nobody knows, and then there's Ron, who wanted to wait for a relationship while he was in the Auror program. But ferrets are sneaky little things. And so are murders. Loosely based on the song "These are the Lies" by The Cab
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, this is my first fanfic and I know how short this is, but the chapters get longer I promise. This story is also on Wattpad._**

Hermione and Draco flooed and apparated to Hermione's flat in muggle London. And right when Draco entered her flat, yet another battle of wits and words took place. They've been yelling at the top of their lungs for the past forty minutes, ever since they both got home from work. Draco is still too stubborn, to tell the truth; that he is completely head over heels in love with the know-it-all bookworm Hermione Jean Granger. He is still ignorant even though he has admitted his feelings for her on many occasions. Which baffled him because he never meant to say it but they came out of his mouth anyway. Hermione had finally given into her feelings for him many many months ago and had stopped fighting it. And they are, once again, yelling and screaming about the same thing they've been fighting almost every day for the past week about: Going public with their relationship and Draco still not getting it through his thick head, that she chose him over Ron Weasley.

"GODDAMMIT 'MIONE! How many times do I have to tell you to go?! I'm not good for you! Go back to that Weasel he's the safer choice and you know it! And.." Draco yelled trying to get his point across for the millionth time. She really is as stubborn and hardheaded as they say.

Hermione stood there, mouth agape for the first time in 40 minutes just letting his words sink in. It's nothing she hadn't heard before in their previous fights, but this time, this time it was different. The look in his eye, the way he said it. It just seemed so different. She let out a shaky breath and stared at her feet and spoke so quietly that she barely heard herself, but he heard her. "...do you really want me to leave?" She let her gaze that was filled with unshed tears travel from her feet back to his storm-grey eyes that captivated her ever since their truce last year when they came back for their 8th year.

Draco seemed taken aback for a moment and took notice of the tears filling her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much. He decided to ignore that for the time being and answered her question, "yes" he said very simply and very breathlessly. He cleared his throat and said it again with more determination "yes, my parents would never approve, especially my father and I will not put you through that."

She finally let a tear fall that she had been holding in. She quickly wiped it away and spoke: "what happened to you saying 'screw em I love you, I want to be with you'?" She said slightly aggravated. "Did you not mean it? Did you not mean it when you said you wanted to be with me, or that you loved me?" Her voice wavered but her Gryffindor courage took over not letting her seem weak.

He schooled his features to his cold look that she hadn't seen since the war. And what he said killed her. "No, that was a spur of the moment thing, I don't know why I said it." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. He didn't mean that exactly, but they came out anyway. The look on her face made his heart drop straight to the ground and he tried to fix the damage he just created. "'Mione, baby I don't know why I said that I didn't mean it," he said quickly trying to grab her hand as she turned away.

"NO!" She said trying to hold in a sob as she snatched her hand away from his grip. "Baby, baby I didn't mean it! Please look at me." Draco pleaded while walking behind her. She whirled around with tear stains on her face to look at him. "Leave," she said as she walked towards her door and opened it. "Leave," she said again while wiping away tears. "Hermione I didn't mean it, please let me explain myself," Draco said as he took a few steps towards her.

"Draco, please leave," she said as she opened the door wider. Draco tried to explain himself further but she didn't want to hear it, his previous words hurt too much. "Draco, just stop, what you said," she said with a small sniffle "what you said, what you've been saying. You've been telling me to leave you, that 'it'd be better for me.' You have been telling me this for weeks, months even! And you know what? You got what you wished for, I'm done, I'm leaving. Now, please leave." She said wiping away the tears that had fallen without her noticing.

Draco sighed in defeat, trying his best to hold in his tears and walked out the door. Right before she closed the door, he looked over his shoulder and into the brown eyes that he loved so much and filled with so much pain and said, "I'm sorry." And walked down the hall and out of the building and apparated home.

Hermione heard his apology but it didn't change how she felt. As she saw him turn to leave, she closed her door and slid down it and let all of the tears she had been holding in fall.

 ** _What did you think? Let me know, I love feedback. I don't know what my posting schedule will be, but I have about seven other chapters ready to post._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm back, hope you like it!_**

Draco apparated into his studio flat in wizarding London and let down his cold exterior and cried. He cried for the mess that he created with the only person who could keep him sane. He cried because she finally listened to him and left. "How could I be so stupid?" Draco mumbled to himself. He felt a surge of rage flow through him and flipped the nearest table, making all the contents on the table fly through the air and make a mess on his floor. He couldn't control himself as he took out his wand and blew up the table and then turned to the couch and bookshelves to blow them to pieces. In less than fifteen minutes Draco's entire flat was covered in debris from his rage. He went to his kitchen and took out a bottle of fire whiskey and took a giant swig of the alcohol. He walked over to his barely intact couch and sat down and decided to drink himself into a drunken stupor.

Hermione finally pulled herself up from against the door; she had been crying ever since he left. She walked to her kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate and went and curled up on her couch and nursed her cup of cocoa. She started to reminisce all of the memories that were made on this couch with him. _"DRACO, stop!...Please!" Hermione barely muttered out "Seriously...I...can't breathe." Hermione finally said, and Draco finally stopped his tickling attack. He was hovering over her on her couch just staring at her; she hadn't opened her eyes yet. 'Damn, even when she doesn't mean to, she's gorgeous' Draco thought. Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked directly into Draco's storm-grey eyes. He didn't know what it was, it felt like seeing her for the first time. She looked utterly breathtaking, laying there with blushing cheeks and slightly out of breath from his tickling that she secretly loved. He was hovering over her with his platinum blond hair slightly hanging in his face and with a goofy smirk on his face just looking at her. 'I would tell him how handsome he looks, but he doesn't need the ego boost' Hermione laughed slightly at that thought and looked away from his gaze to stare at her walls lined with books. Draco gave a hearty laugh and put his finger under Hermione's chin and pulled her gaze from her books back to him. "You're right about that, but I am very flattered. I could say the same" he said with a wink. Hermione blushed a bit more and said "you think I'm handsome too? Wow, thanks" she said teasingly with a smirk that rivaled his own. Draco rolled his eyes and dropped his head closer to hers to where their lips were barely touching and spoke in a low and seductive tone._

 _"Hermione...you are the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on," Draco said while running one of his hands up and down the outside of her thigh, squeezing slightly. Draco finally brought his head all the way down to meet her know-it-all lips that he could never get enough of and began ravaging her mouth. He was surprised that he was met with equal intensity and longing. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer and to deepen their kiss. Draco started roaming his hands all over her body feeling every place he could; he started to unbutton her blouse as slowly as he could because he knew that it was killing her of how slow he was going. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and ripped her blouse off and took in the sight that laid before him. Hermione laid on the couch half naked with only her lacy red bra and black pencil skirt looking as seductive and sweet as always._

 _Draco opened his mouth and said three words he never thought he'd say, he always thought that they would taste bitter on his tongue, but they tasted and felt like honey, just like Hermione. "I love you," Draco said breathlessly looking into her slightly surprised chocolate brown eyes. Hermione was taken aback for a moment and said what she felt was true "I love you too" a small pleased smile covered her face. Draco gave her a dazzling smile and went back to her luscious lips and decided that he couldn't wait any longer to take her. He pulled off his shirt and trousers as fast as he could, as soon as he was done with his clothes he moved onto the rest of the beautiful witch that laid in front of him._

 _He removed her pencil skirt and then removed her lacy red bra that reminded him too much of Gryffindor before finally moving to her matching underwear. He slowly slid her soaked knickers down her legs and intentionally grazed the tips of his fingers tantalizingly slow on the insides of her thighs. Once he was done with her knickers, he slid off his tight fitting boxers and positioned himself above her about to finally take the one thing that kept him sane yet made him completely insane when *Knock! Knock! Knock!* Three loud knocks rung around Hermione's small flat. The two lovers both made a loud audible groan when there were another series of loud thumps. "Who is it?!" Hermione shouted to the person behind the door. "Seriously!? Hermione, it's Ginny! Remember we made plans to hang out!" The youngest Weasley shouted through the door._

 _"Shit!" The two naked lovers said in unison as they heard the nosy redhead taking out her key and unlocking the door to Hermione's flat. They both scrambled up from the couch trying to collect their clothes as fast as possible before the Weaslette walked in. "Ginny, no! Just wait for a second!" Hermione shouted. Hermione silently summoned her robe and wrapped it around her naked body. She pushed Draco to her bedroom while taking down her anti-disapparation wards so he could leave. She closed the door to her bedroom as she heard the redhead unlock and walk into her flat. "You have to go, I'll see you later" Hermione whispered loudly while giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Hermione turned to leave her room to go and see the, more or less, unwelcome visitor when Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his body. He hugged her and quietly said "I love you" and then gave her a swift yet sensual kiss. Hermione kissed him back and said the words she knew would never grow old of saying "I love you too" she said with a sheepish smile._

 _"Go, hurry," she said and waved goodbye as he disapparated. She quickly walked into her sitting room where the redhead was calling for her. "Hey Gin!" Hermione said cheerily. "Did I hear you talking to someone?" Ginny asked inquisitively. "No! It's just me." Hermione sputtered out. Ginny gave her a disbelieving look but dropped the subject and moved on to talking about her day. Hermione turned her out and let her thoughts wander to the blond that was here just minutes ago. 'I didn't think he would be the first to say it' she thought to herself. She let a smile grace her lips at the thought. And joined in the conversation with her best female friend."_

Hermione started crying again at the memory; it was one of her favorites. She had finished her cup of cocoa and set her mug on the coffee table in front of her. She curled up on her couch and pulled a blanket over herself and snuggled into it, it still smelt like him, and she reveled in it. She finally fell asleep after an hour of crying about the man that had broken her heart with a simple sentence.

Hermione woke up a few hours later to a pecking at the window; it was a familiar looking owl with a letter attached to its leg. She slowly got off the couch and opened the window and let the owl in. Her heart dropped at the realization of whose owl it was; it was Draco's. She started to feel the tears well up in her eyes again, she took the letter, and the owl flew off. She went back over to the couch and opened the letter. Hermione slowly took the letter from its envelope and read it, " _Hermione, my love..."_

 **Leave a review of what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! I meant to post this earlier, but school and (insert generic excuse here).**_

The tears fell onto the paper and slightly distorted the neat handwriting that has always been distinctly Draco. Hermione wiped away her tears, and read the rest of the letter.

 _"Hermione, I never meant to hurt you, I hope you can believe me. I don't know why I said what I said, I never meant to say it. And I'm well aware of how pitiful of an excuse that is. But I could see the hurt in your eyes after I said that 'I didn't mean it and it was a spur of the moment thing.' And it absolutely killed me. When I said that I loved you and wanted to be with you, I meant it. I've never felt like this before, and it terrifies me. I know that's not an excuse to treat you the way I did. And it doesn't take back what I said. And I know these are just words on paper, and it may not mean much, but I truly care about you and love you._

 _I don't think I can live without you, you are the only person who has given me meaning to my life. You make me want to be a better person, you make me want to be a man that is worthy of you. You are one of the few people who has stuck with me through some of my toughest turmoils. And I will never be able to repay you for that, but I want to try. And if that means giving you my heart and trusting you not to break it, or leave it for someone else, then so be it. So to come to a conclusion of me pouring my heart out, I want to know if we can talk soon. You name it and I'll be there. I love you, Hermione, remember that._

 _With much love, D.M."_

Hermione had stopped crying and stared at the piece of parchment in her hands with complete and total astonishment. He had always surprised her, but this threw her for a whole new loop. She had only seen this side of Draco on rare occasions. He had never poured his heart out like this before.

Hermione folded the letter and put it back into its envelope and walked to her bedroom. She put the letter the drawer of her night table and started getting ready for bed. As she put on her pyjamas and brushed her teeth she was in incredibly deep thought about Draco and was starting to get a migraine. Hermione finished getting ready for bed with her thoughts still raging on. She got into her bed and pulled the covers all the way to her chin and snuggled into her comforter. She turned on her side and looked at her bedside clock and read 2:14 Am. She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes and tried to get more sleep. She had a restless sleep filled with thoughts of what she would do regarding Draco.

* * *

Hermione woke up with sun rays hitting her face poking through her curtains. She stretched out her arms and rolled onto her side and looked at the time, it was 6:30. She let out a loud groan and got out of bed and started getting ready for her internship at St Mungo's.

* * *

Draco woke up late in the morning with his alarm blaring. He cursed under his breath as he shut off his alarm. He laid in his king size bed alone, he never realized how cold it felt without Hermione in it. He decided to get out of bed and take a shower before he had to leave for the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione was brewing a pot of coffee when she heard a knock at her door. She laid down the book she was reading on the counter and went to check who was at the door. When she turned the doorknob and opened the door she was utterly shocked to see who it was. "Ron," Hermione said breathlessly. "Hey," Ron said with a wide grin on his face, he held out a bouquet of pink roses for her to take. She took them with a smile and smelled their sweet scent. She wasn't a fan of roses but the gesture was so sweet. Ron leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said: "you look great 'Mione" he said while gesturing to her nurses uniform. "Thank you, you do too." She gestured for him to come in and he sat at the counter watching her look for a vase to put the flowers in. "I missed you so much 'Mione," Ron said. "I missed you too," Hermione said while setting the vase of flowers on the counter. "I didn't know you got any time off," Hermione said while leaning against the counter directly across from him. "I wanted to surprise you," Ron said while taking Hermione's hands in his.

She felt a pang of longing for Draco when he held her hands, it didn't feel the same. She smiled at him and pulled her hands away when she heard her coffee maker go off. She poured a cup of coffee for herself and offered one to Ron which he declined. She was taking a sip when he said: "I want to take you to dinner tonight." She looked at him and nodded her head and said "sure, that sounds good." She was reminded of the letter that Draco sent last night she made a mental note to respond to it soon.

"Great! I'll pick you up at around seven, yeah?" Ron said while getting up and walking over to Hermione. "Ok," she said and set down her coffee mug to give him a hug. He gave her a big hug and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight" was the last thing she heard before he walked out and closed the door. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. "What the hell was that?" Hermione whispered to herself. She shook her head and looked at her wristwatch and saw that she was running late. She drank the rest of her coffee quickly and grabbed her purse and flooed to St Mungo's and soon began a full day of work.

* * *

Draco dressed in a crisp all black suit, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded before walking into his sitting room. He picked up his briefcase before walking to his fireplace and flooing to the Ministry. He stepped out of the giant fireplace at the Ministry of Magic and began walking to his office. As he was on his way to his office he saw two people he hadn't seen since he graduated Hogwarts.

The raven-haired lightning boy and the weasel were talking to the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ron noticed him first, "Malfoy" Ron sneered with a disgusted look on his face. "Weasley," Draco said slightly aggravated at the look he was getting from the redhead. "Malfoy," Harry said with a curt nod. "Oh! Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to talk to you and let you know that I'm putting you on a new case." Kingsley said. "I didn't hear about any new cases sir," Draco said stopping his walk to his office. "It just came in this morning, there have been a few death eater attacks recently." Draco's blood ran cold "any word on who it was?" Draco asked. "No, that's why I'm putting you on the case. You've shown you're a skilled detective in these past few months." Kingsley said. "Why are you putting a death eater on a case to find more death eaters? He'll probably help them." Ron snarled

Draco's head snapped in the direction of the read-head "mind your own fucking business weasel, and I'm not a death eater get your facts straight." Draco snapped. Weasley pushed off the wall he was leaning on and began to walk towards Draco. Harry pulled on Ron's arm and shook his head mouthing "no." "Why? He just insulted me, I just wanna give him a piece of my mind" Ron said while looking at Harry. "For being around the smartest witch of our age for almost a decade, you aren't too smart are you?" Draco said while giving Kingsley a nod and started walking away. "Don't you ever talk about her!" Weasley shouted. Draco just smirked to himself as he walked away _'I've done more than talk about her'_ Draco thought.

 _ **What did the probably three of you that are still reading this think?**_

 **And Green Eyed Lana Lee, I love the rambling lol. And thank you very much, I've always been a bit nervous about that scene.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N- Here's another chapter, this is probably one of my favorites that I've written so far. My posting has been kinda erratic, I think I might try and post every Thursday, keyword 'might,' but I will do my best. And also I have a bunch of songs that go with the following chapters, and this one is 'I found' by Amber Run. Give it a listen if you want. I'll shut up now, enjoy this chapter!**_

Hermione finished her long day of work and flooed home at 5:30 and started getting ready for her date with Ron. She hopped in the shower and got clean and ended up using some of Draco's shampoo that he accidentally left a few weeks back. She always loved the smell but hoped that Ron wouldn't notice how different it was to her usual.

Hermione was now wrapped in a towel and standing in her closet deciding on what to wear. "He never said where we were going," she thought aloud. She finally decided on a cream colored floral halter top dress that ended just barely above her knees. She also went with a pair of ballet flats that matched the cream colour of her dress. She finished drying off and got dressed, lightly curled her hair and went for a natural makeup look. As she finished up she looked at her wristwatch and saw that it was 6:45, she went and sat on her sofa and waited for Ron to pick her up.

* * *

Draco was in the middle of looking at his newly assigned case when heard an owl pecking at his office window. He looked up from his paperwork and noticed it was his mother's owl. _'What is it gonna be now?'_ Draco thought as he walked over to the window and let the bird in. He took the letter off of the owl's leg and gave it a treat before it flew away. _'Draco'_ was written very neatly in his mother's handwriting on the front of the letter, Draco opened the letter and began to read it.

 _ **"Hello Draco dear, I made reservations for us at Magie cachée to have dinner tonight. Your father and I would like you to meet someone. Be there dressed nicely at 7:15, and no later.**_

 _ **With love, your Mother."**_

Draco sighed and shook his head "I'm glad I have a choice there, Mum" he said aloud. He walked back over to his desk and looked at the photos and re-read the eyewitness accounts. Draco looked at the clock in his office and saw that it was 6:30 and decided he needed to leave so he could make it on time. He gathered up the case files and apparated home.

Draco landed in his sitting room, he walked over and set the files down on his counter and went to go clean up. When Draco went to wash his hair he noticed that his shampoo was missing. _'That's odd...'_ he thought when the realization struck him, Draco smirked as he reached for his conditioner and remembered where it was while conditioning his platinum blonde hair.

 _"Why don't you spend the night?" Hermione asked with a shy grin on her face. A smirk grew on the arrogant wizards face "baby, in case you don't remember, I spend quite a few nights here and vice versa," Draco replied while pulling the small brown-haired woman into his tall frame. Hermione blushed profusely and tried to pull out of his embrace, "Merlin, that's not what I meant!" she said as she lightly slapped his muscular chest. He let out a low chuckle and nodded he then leaned down and kissed her, enjoying just how perfect she was._

 _"Mmm...Draco" Hermione said while pulling away from the kiss, albeit quite reluctantly. "Let's go get your stuff," she said as she tried to pull out of his arms. "Can't it wait a minute?" Draco whined as he held onto her hand as she started to walk and get her purse while giving her the puppy dog eyes. Hermione just laughed and said "no, and if you're lucky you might not have to wait too long," she said with a mischevious glint in her eye. "Okay!" Draco shouted as he took her hand and side-apparated to his flat._

 _"Are you daft?! Something could've happened, I wasn't ready!" Hermione yelled at the innocent smiling man next to her once she regained her balance. "Ugh, let's just get your stuff," she said while shaking her head and walking to his bedroom. He followed her and grabbed a small duffle bag from his closet and got a few pairs of clothes. Hermione came out of his bathroom with his shampoo that she loved so much, body wash, toothbrush and toothpaste and put them in his duffle. "Let's go," Hermione said while holding out her hand for Draco to take so they could disapparate. "Let's" Draco responded as he took her hand and Disapparated to his second home with the girl who unknowingly held his heart._

Once Draco finished getting cleaned and pushed thoughts of Hermione aside he got dressed in a nice suit like his mother requested. He dressed in an all-grey suit with Italian leather dress shoes and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at himself in his full-length mirror and straightened out his suit jacket and nodded at his reflection before checking the time '7:00.' Draco walked out of his bedroom and into his sitting room with his expensive shoes clicking on the wood floor and disapparated to the restaurant.

* * *

Ron knocked on Hermione's front door at 6:55 to pick her up for dinner, he wore a slightly dingy looking brown suit with a pair of white trainers. Hermione stood up from her settee and laid her book down on the coffee table and walked to her front door and opened it. Once Hermione's front door was open and revealed who it was, the red-head spoke: "you look good 'Mione" Ron complimented. "Thank you...you do too," Hermione said after taking in his appearance.

"Shall we go?" Ron asked while holding out his arm for the brown-haired witch to take. "Sure" Hermione responded while locking her door and then taking his arm. They started walking down the hall of her building and then Hermione spoke: "where are we going?" They turned a corner and Ron gave his answer, "it's this fancy place called _Magie cachée_ , it's supposed to be really good. Have you been there?" "Uh, yeah, once with a...friend," Hermione responded while looking away trying to hide the blush that crept on her face. They stepped out of her building and into a nearby alley to apparate to the restaurant.

* * *

Draco stepped inside of the elegant restaurant and soon found the table his parents were at with the help of a waitress. As Draco walked to his table he noticed a familiar brunette from his Hogwarts days sat with them. "Astoria?" Draco asked quizzically while giving his mother a look of confusion. The tall brown-haired woman stood out of her chair to greet the Malfoy heir with a quick hug and sat back down. Both Narcissa and Lucious stood to greet their only child with Narcissa giving Draco a loving hug and exchanging a cold handshake with his father.

"It's good to see you, dear," the elegant Lady Malfoy said while sitting back in her seat and her husband following suit. "No offense but what are you doing here?" Draco said directing his question towards Astoria Greengrass before he sat down. "Well, from what I've gathered there is a marriage proposal between the two of us" Astoria responded. Draco choked on the drink of water he was taking after he cleared his throat and was able to breathe again he gave his parents an incredulous look. "You can't be serious?" Draco asked, "I'm sorry Astoria, that's not what I meant." Draco said after he saw the slightly offended look on her face.

"It's alright I had the same reaction" the brown-haired witch responded while taking a sip of wine from her glass. "We can talk about this later but let's have dinner first," Narcissa said to everyone seated at the table. The waiter came by shortly after taking everyone's order. Draco drowned out the conversation that was going on around him when he noticed a head of bouncing brown curls. He did a double take at first and focused his eyes on the beautiful woman across the restaurant. It looked like she excused herself from whoever she was with and headed towards the restrooms.

Draco quickly got out of his chair and excused himself and also made his way towards the restrooms. He waited around waiting for Hermione to come out so he could talk to her. He _needed_ to talk to her.

* * *

Hermione finally stepped out of the bathroom after a few minutes and almost ran directly into Draco's tall muscular body. "I am so sorry I didn't see you," Hermione said and looked up from the floor and was surprised seeing the piercingly grey of Draco. "Wha...what are you doing here?" Hermione stuttered out. "Can we talk?...Please" Draco asked with a pleading like tone. "I'm sorry, I have to go," Hermione said as she looked down and started walking away. Draco reached out and lightly grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking away "I am so sorry, please just listen to me." Hermione turned to see Draco with tears in his eyes and a desperate look on his handsome features.

Hermione pulled her arm away from Draco's grip and stole a quick look back at her table towards the red-head that awaited her and looked back to the man in front of her. Draco noticed her eyes travel behind her and followed her gaze. Draco's heart dropped when he saw that the weasel was who she was dining with tonight. Draco locked eyes with the beautiful chocolate brown eyes in front of him and asked: "Weasley huh?" Hermione noticed a single tear roll down his face and tried her best to hold back her tears. Draco then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "I love you..." He then pulled away and started walking away, he stopped before walking out of the hallway where the restrooms were and said: "you look stunning by the way."

Draco walked back over to his table and sat down next to Astoria. "You alright?" Astoria asked quietly. "Yeah I'm fine" Draco answered with a tinge of sadness in his voice. She then noticed that Draco was transfixed on something in the distance. She twisted her body in her seat to follow his gaze and what she saw slightly shocked her, it was the one and only Hermione Granger walking to a table with puffy red eyes. Astoria then looked back at Draco who was still watching the beautiful witch. She then thought something completely absurd _'were they a thing?'_ She shook her head and answered a question that the Malfoy matriarch had just asked her.

* * *

Hermione wiped away her tears that had fallen after Draco had left her and walked back over to her table with Ron. She sat down and started eating the food that had arrived. "Are you alright 'Mione?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food. "Yeah yeah I'm fine" Hermione responded as she took a small bite of chicken.

Hermione then felt a pair of eyes boring a hole through her head, she turned her head and met the storm-grey gaze that stared intently at her. She looked at the people sitting at the table and noticed a young woman seated next to Draco, she looked familiar. And then she remembered _'Astoria Greengrass'_ and her heart dropped to the floor. Hermione's eyes traveled back to the eyes that were oh-so captivating and looked away after a few seconds. She tried to hold in her tears and focused on the plate of food in front of her.

The next hour and a half were filled with quick side glances and hiding tears of pain and trying to focus on anything but each other. _'I guess love hurts when you love with everything you have'_ Hermione thought as she made small talk with Ron and thought about the blond haired Slytherin across the restaurant.

 _ ***What do you think? Leave a review, and if you're feeling feisty maybe favorite and follow? If not leave a review cause they make me happy, praise or criticism I'll take it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I have no excuse, hope you enjoy it!**_

Draco had apparated home at around 9:30 after a nauseating dinner with his parents and Astoria about the marriage proposal. He could tell that Astoria was equally as thrilled as Draco was about the proposal. Draco would never accept it, _'The only person I would want to marry is that stupid, bushy-haired, ridiculous, adorable, infuriating, stunning know-it-all bookworm.'_

"What the fuck?" Draco stopped mid-step and asked aloud. He had never really thought about marriage, more specifically with Hermione. It completely threw him off guard that he was even thinking about it. But he actually kind of liked the thought of it. As he continued to think about it, all he could see as he started walking to his bedroom and taking his suit jacket off is Hermione in a beautiful long white gown walking towards him.

He couldn't stop smiling at the thought, he continued taking his clothes off and let his imagination run wild. As he stepped into his Slytherin green pyjama bottoms he saw two adorable toddlers, one with his platinum blond hair and Hermione's chocolate eyes and one with chestnut colored hair just like Hermione's and his steel-grey eyes. His smile widened at the images that were running across his eyes.

Draco walked over to his bed and climbed in, he picked up and opened the book _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_ that was on his nightstand and started reading. Hermione had bugged him to read it for weeks saying _'it's an amazing book, you'll love it!'_ usually followed up by him saying _'babe, it's a muggle book though.' 'So? Muggle books are equally as good, maybe even better.' Hermione shot back. 'Okay, I'll read it. And if it's as good as you say you'll get to say your favorite line "I told you so."' Draco said with a light chuckle. By the wide smile on her face, he could tell she was pleased with his answer._

"Gods, I need to get her back," Draco said with a shake of his head as he turned to the next page.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had just finished their dinner at a quarter to ten and they were walking to an alley to apparate home. "This was a pretty fun night," Ron said with a grin. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to what Ron had just said, she was thinking about Draco. _'What was he doing there with that Greengrass bint? She must have better things to do than hang around her Draco'_ Hermione thought, slightly agitated. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard her name and a hand waving in front of her face "Hello...earth to 'Mione." Ron said. "What? I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Hermione said apologetically.

"I said this has been a pretty fun night" responded Ron. "Yeah, it has," she said as they walked into an alley. Ron took her hand and apparated them to right outside her flat.

"We should do this again soon," Ron said while almost unnoticedly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Definitely," Hermione said while unlocking her door. She turned back around to say goodnight when Weasley literally crashed his mouth against hers. She was completely taken off guard and took a step back and hit the wall next to her door. He moved with her a pinned her against the wall and started the sloppiest make out session she had ever witnessed while he moved his hands all over her body.

She was too stunned to even kiss back, finally, the shock had worn off and she pushed him away as hard as she could. Ron had a look of hurt and shock across his face as he stared at the witch in front of him. "Why did you do that?" He asked breathlessly and slightly agitated. Hermione stared at him in disbelief "because I didn't want you to kiss me, and I certainly didn't want a snogging session right outside my door!" Hermione shouted quietly. "But that's what you do after a date. You kiss and or make out and if you're lucky, you might get some." Weasley tried to reason.

"Did you seriously think that tonight you would ' _get some_ '?!" Hermione asked in utter disbelief. "Well...yeah, look what you're wearing. And I just thought since we're together it would be expected." Ron said with a shrug.

"Oh my god" Hermione said to herself. "First off," Hermione said with a humorless chuckle as she stood up straight. "First off, what I am wearing is not in any way provocative. Second, we're not technically ' _together._ '" Hermione said while using air quotes. "And before you interrupt me, yes I said I would wait for you. But that does not constitute us as being _together_ as it seems to be in your mind. Third, even if we were together, how dare you expect sex out of me?!" Hermione nearly yelled at the stunned redhead in front of her. "And fourth, good night and I will see you another time." With that Hermione turned away from Ron and walked into her flat and locked the door.

She leaned against the door and stared off into space trying to process everything that had just transpired. Hermione let out a loud groan and walked into her bedroom and started getting ready for bed.

She finished brushing her teeth and threw her hair into a bun and climbed into bed. She laid there for a minute, consumed by her thoughts when she remembered the letter that Draco had sent her. She sat up and opened her night table drawer and retrieved a piece of parchment and a pen. She began to write...

 _"Draco, I will take your offer to meet and talk about things. Meet me at St Mungos at 11:30 for my lunch break._

 _Love, Hermione"_

Hermione dotted the eye and folded up the piece of parchment and slipped it into an placed it on top of her book and turned off her bedside lamp and cuddled into her blankets and tried her best to fall asleep.

* * *

 _*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*_

"For the love...of actual god" Draco groaned as he placed a pillow over his head to muffle the sound of the damn alarm clock that Blaise just _had_ to get him. It seemed like the thing just became louder, he finally gave in and turned the most annoying thing to be invented off.

Draco rolled out of bed and walked to his bathroom and started getting ready for the workday ahead.

* * *

Hermione had gotten to work a few minutes early so she ran down to the Owlery before her shift started to mail the note to Draco. She attached the note to the owl's leg and watched it fly off, "you could probably get your own owl instead of using the hospital's." Hermione jumped at the melodic voice behind her. "Merlin Luna you scared me!" Hermione said while holding a hand over her heart. "Sorry, I didn't mean to" the quirky blonde responded. "I prefer to use my own owl, there are fewer nargles," Luna explained herself. "This is just easier, plus having a cat and a bird in the same space would probably not end well," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"That's fair," Luna said as she followed Hermione out of the owlery. "Who was that note to?" Luna asked while looking at the brunette beside her. "Oh, uh...just a friend," Hermione responded. The blonde didn't seem to believe her as she saw her avert her gaze and a small blush creep onto her cheeks. Before Luna could ask any questions Hermione asked: "so what are your plans for the weekend?" "Well Rolf and I are going to have dinner with my father Saturday night and on Sunday we're going to try and find a rare breed of Thestrals," Luna said excitedly. "How about you? Anything special?" Hermione thought for a moment "not that I can think of, no."

"Well, this is me," Luna said while pointing to the pediatrics department. "Ok, have a good day," Hermione said while waving goodbye and heading to her own office.

* * *

Draco was working on his newly assigned case trying to fit all the pieces together but he had little to nothing to go on. He rubbed his temples trying to alleviate an oncoming migraine. _'Thank Salazar it's Friday'_ Draco thought. He then heard a tapping at his window, "I swear if it is another invitation to meet with my parents I might have to fake my own death" Draco mumbled to himself. He let the owl in and it perched on his coffee table, he took the small envelope from the owl and watched it fly away.

He looked down at the note and instantly knew whose handwriting it was. He tore open the seal of the envelope and took out the note and read it. Draco was incredibly happy that she wanted to talk. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 11 and decided he would leave early. He grabbed his suit jacket and walked out of his office, "I'm taking an early lunch" Draco said to his secretary as he walked past. He was then on his way to try and fix everything he fucked up with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was walking back to her office from visiting a patient when she suddenly felt a pair of arms circle her waist and pull her into a supply room. She tried to scream but a hand quickly covered her mouth. It was pitch black in the room and she clawed and tried to fight back against the person who took her. "Bloody hell baby, calm down it's me," the voice said and let her go. She instantly stopped her fighting and was soon blinded by a light that was switched on. "You bastard! Don't do that!" Hermione said as she hit the hard-toned chest of the platinum blond wizard in front of her.

Draco laughed and held her hands against his chest, stopping her movements. Hermione looked up into the storm-grey eyes a smirk was plastered on his face as usual. Draco's eyes flicked down to her lips before he slowly moved his head down to meet hers. He saw her close her eyes and he attached his lips to the one thing he could never get enough of.

Draco let her hands go as things started to get heated and moved to tangle them in her hair and hers roamed over his chest. He let his tongue wander on her lips for a moment before she opened her mouth and he shoved his tongue into her mouth, battling for dominance with hers. He untangled his hands from her hair and moved them to her bum and hoisting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. "Merlin..I've missed you..so much," Draco said while punctuating every word with a kiss down her neck. "I've missed you too," Hermione said with a breathless moan. He then moved them so they were pressed against a wall and he had better access to the witch in front of him.

This felt so different from what Ron did last night Hermione mused as Draco ran a hand over one of her breasts. Draco was demanding yet gentle with his touches, and his kisses were full of passion, unlike the sloppy ones that Ron did last night. By god, Draco knew how to make her want him.

Draco continued his assault on her body when he heard her say "aren't we supposed to talk?" Draco stopped for a moment and looked into her perfect chocolate eyes before continuing his ministrations and said "yes, but that can wait." He said while unbuttoning her white blouse "I just want you so bad." Hermione arched up against him "I suppose it can."

 _ **What do you think? Leave a review and let me know, a favorite or follow would also be great lol**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's a new chapter that is way overdue, hope you like it!**_

"Well...that wasn't very productive," Hermione said as she leaned against the wall. Draco picked up his black dress shirt from the floor and looked at Hermione and gave her a smirk. "Says you," Draco said as he tossed her her white knickers. She caught them and a small blush formed on her face. "I-" Hermione sighed and shook her head. "When I sent you that note, I _actually_ wanted to talk. Not this" Hermione said as she motioned to the both of them.

"Fair enough, but you weren't complaining," Draco said while looking at her with amusement. The witch just scoffed and rolled her eyes, "since we're together and alone at the current moment, let's talk."

"Alright," Draco said as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "where do you want to start?" The blond questioned.

"I want to get one thing straight, what just happened, does not make us okay," the brunette said, looking directly at the man in front of her. "That's unfortunate, but okay," Draco said and nodded.

"I want you to answer me truthfully on this, no 'maybe' none of that. 'Yes,' or 'no' are the only options," Hermione said. Draco looked concerned but nodded for her to keep speaking. "Are you okay with making us public? Because if not I'm not going to continue putting my time and effort into something that will never be _something_." Draco looked away from the woman in front of him and thought about what she had just said. He had an internal debate, he wanted to say yes, but there could be consequences, and he didn't want to put Hermione in any danger.

"I'm a big girl Draco; I can handle myself. I did go through a war after all" Hermione said, reading his mind using legilimency. Draco looked back at Hermione and thought for a moment longer and then nodded and then verbally agreeing "yes, alright. It's just...I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen," Hermione said with a small smile. "My parents won't react very well as you could probably imagine. Especially since they arranged a marriage proposal between Astoria and me." Draco said while reflecting on what his parents had spoken to him about. "Wait, what? You're supposed to be marrying that Greengrass chick?" Hermione asked with wide, shocked eyes. "Is that why you were having dinner with her last night?" The brown-haired witch asked while staring directly at the man in front of her.

Draco quickly tried to defuse the situation before Hermione started to get the wrong idea. "Baby I swear to you that I am not going to marry her. And yes that is why I was at dinner with her, but my parents sprung the whole proposal on me that night." Draco said with truth laced in his words. "And since you're grilling me about Astoria, what in the hell were you doing with Weasley last night?"

"Well...he asked me out on a date, and I said 'yes' but If it makes you feel any better it was a terrible time." Hermione had a small look of shame on her features. "No, it doesn't make me 'feel any better.' You went out on a date and with Weasley of all people which just makes it worse." Draco said in a hurt tone. "Why is it such a big deal? I thought we had broken up and I went out on a date. Technically you did too, and I'm not throwing a fit over it."

" _Technically_ I was forced into a date that I wasn't aware that I was going on. And I'm not throwing a fit, I'm hurt, I'm kind of pissed, and I'm also baffled that you went out with that wesledouche. I thought you had standards." Draco said with a shake of his head. "And why did you even say yes?" Draco asked as he looked at Hermione's milk chocolate eyes, a silent plea was showing across his eyes, desperate for an answer. Hermione held her intense gaze with Draco as she answered. "I don't know...he stopped by my flat before work and asked me. I don't know if it was because I was still trying to collect all the pieces from our fight and just really needing somebody. Or if I actually wanted to go with him. Draco, you have to understand that I was an actual mess after what happened. And...and I just couldn't function, when you walked out that door I swear to Merlin you took my heart and my mind with you." Hermione said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Draco watched as Hermione broke their gaze and lowered her head and wiped away her tears. Draco took a deep breath trying to keep his own tears from falling. He hated himself even more than usual after those cruel words left his lips and he could see just how bad his words wounded her. Draco took a few small steps forwards towards the petite woman in front of him. He reached out his hands and placed them on the sides of her face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears and tilting her head to where he could see her face in all its glory. She had her eyes closed and almost unnoticedly leaned into his touch. "Please look at me," Draco said while trying to keep his composure.

Hermione opened her eyes, still clouded with tears threatening to escape. She looked at him, his steel grey eyes staring at her with unshed tears and a look of shame etched into his handsome features. "No words and I truly mean that _no words_ could ever express how sorry I am. I know I can't justify or right my wrongs from just an apology. And everything that I said in that letter" Draco said as he wiped away another tear that ran down her face. "I meant every single word. I love you to the moon and back, and I'd do anything for you to make you happy, I hope you understand that. And...if you'd let me, I want to show you every day just how much I love and care for you. Let me try and make up for being a dick to you. Let me try and be someone who is worthy of you." Draco said with a crooked smile.

Hermione sniffled and let his words sink in. "I'm not going to have a choice, either way, am I?" Draco let out a small chuckle, "no, not really." Hermione let a small smile settling on her lips and then nodded, "alright, on one condition though." "And what is that?" Draco asked as he pulled Hermione into a loving embrace. "You have to believe that I really do love you and I do think that you're 'worthy' as you say. You're more than worthy." Hermione said as she smiled up at him. "Ok" Draco responded as he leaned down and kissed her perfect little forehead.

They stood there for what seemed hours just holding onto each other. "Babe?" Draco asked after a little while. Hermione didn't hear him; she was too busy listening to his heartbeat. _How does his heart even sound perfect?_ She thought. Draco let out a laugh and said "thanks, baby." clearly using his legilimency skills to read her mind. The vibrations of his laughed broke her concentration, and she looked up at him and asked what he said. "Nothing, what time does your lunch break end?" She quickly unwrapped her arm and looked at her wristwatch '12:45' "Oh my god!" Hermione nearly shouted as pulled away from Draco. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."Hermione kept saying as she pulled on her heels. "Alex is going to kill me," she said as she stumbled putting her other heel on. "I guess that you've gone over your lunch break?" Draco asked as he steadied Hermione. "It ended almost an hour ago," she started frantically trying to fix her appearance and made to walk towards the door to leave. Draco quickly grabbed her wrist and said: "you're not going to leave without saying goodbye are you?"

She quickly turned around and gave him a sweet smile and responded. "You made me late, so yes, I am going to leave without saying goodbye." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp and walked to the door. Draco let out a deep laugh and tsked as she looked out into the hallway to make sure no one was near. "You're going to pay for that later Granger." "Can't wait Malfoy" Hermione responded as she walked out of the supply room.

* * *

Draco apparated back to the Ministry and started walking back to his office. He was happy for two reasons. (One- he had fixed the mess he made with Hermione and (Two- seeing Hermione was a great distraction from his newest case. This case had been throwing him for a loop and had made him work overtime ever since the file was placed in his hands. So far all he knew was that multiple muggle-borns had been murdered in cold blood. Each one had mudblood scribed into their flesh and had been tortured for a prolonged amount of time. The end result was gruesome. After their attacker had finished, their body was left at a significant other or family members doorstep.

This case had disgusted Draco to no end and he was determined to make sure no one else died at the hands of this vicious murderer. He was worried about Hermione seeing as she's a muggle-born and a public figure which could possibly make her a bigger target. Draco entered his office so deep in thought he didn't notice the person sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Draco hung up his suit jacket and turned around and nearly had a heart attack "Minister! I didn't see you." "I'm sorry I should have said something, you seemed very deep in thought." The Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "I was just thinking about the case, sir," Draco responded as he walked to his desk and opened the minimal file.

"Do you have any ideas of who could be doing this?"Draco flipped through and skimmed each page and finally came to the photos that were taken at each crime scene. He stared at them for a moment thinking that this could be Hermione if he didn't figure this out soon. Four people had died, and he was hell-bent to make sure there wasn't going to be a fifth. Draco took a deep breath and looked at the Minister "I can't be sure since there isn't a whole lot of information to go off of. It might be a death eater that the Aurors weren't able to catch. I've only seen something this gruesome done by a death eater. And on top of that, the victims are muggle-borns which make me lean more towards a death eater."

Kingsley nodded "well, I want you to go and look at the crime scenes on Monday and maybe that will give you more information." "Yes, sir," Draco said as he shook the Ministers hand. Kingsley sat up out of the chair and walked out "have a good afternoon Mister Malfoy" was the last thing he had said before he closed the door. Draco slumped into his chair and ran his hand through his platinum hair and sighed. _This is going to be a long case_ he thought. He sat back up in his chair and started to go through other cases and work on some paperwork that he was behind on.

* * *

Draco finished signing his name on a piece of paperwork and tossed his quill onto his desk and stood up. It was 6:15, and he had spent more time than he'd like in his office. He picked up his briefcase and his suit jacket and walked out of his office saying goodnight to his secretary. He was halfway to the floo station when he saw Weasley talking to Seamus Finnigan. He stopped his walking and stood behind a pillar listening to their conversation. "Yeah, it was a great night! She was all over me." Draco heard the weasel say. "I walked her to her door, and I just went for it and snogged her!" "Well aren't you just the ladies man?" Seamus said as he clapped Ron on his back. "Yeah it was great" Ron continued to speak, but Draco didn't want to hear any more. He probably guessed what happened next. Draco walked out from his place behind the pillars and to the floo station, tuning out the conversation that was going on behind him. "Why so sulky Malfoy?!" Weasley called. Draco just flipped him off and flooed home.

When Draco walked through his fireplace he was fuming mad. He threw his briefcase on his couch and walked to his bedroom to change out of his suit. He put on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of converse. He walked out of his room and apparated to Hermione's building. He started walking to her flat, determined to get answers. He practically ran the entire way and when he got to her door he walked right in, not even bothering to knock.

"Hermione, what the fuck is this that I hear you slept with weasel-dick?!" Draco yelled as he walked to where she was sitting on her couch. Hermione turned her head and went wide-eyed as she comprehended who was standing in her living room. Hermione then snapped her head directly in front of her. "Ginny...I can explain" Hermione said to the youngest Weasley. Draco's jaw dropped, he didn't know that Ginny was here.

Ginny just stared at Hermione and Draco, putting two and two together. "Well...I certainly didn't see _that_ coming." Ginny said with a small laugh of surprise.

 _ **What did the one person who's still reading this think? Leave a review and favorite if you want!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well would you look at that, I'm updating in a somewhat timely manner. Hope you enjoy it!**_

There was a long moment of silence; Ginny was staring at Draco and Hermione. Hermione was looking as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head and was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Draco, on the other hand, was looking incredibly uncomfortable under Hermione's intense gaze. "Ok, are one of you going to explain this? Not that I haven't already figured it out. I want to know how in the fresh hell you two happened." Ginny said leaning back against the armrest of Hermione's couch.

Draco and Hermione just stared at each other, arguing using legilimency. _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DID YOU JUST BURST IN LIKE THAT?!"_ Hermione yelled into Draco's mind. _"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! Seriously?! YOU BETTER START GIVING ME SOME FUCKING ANSWERS!"_ Draco yelled back, fury starting to show in his steel-grey eyes. "What in Godric's name are you talking about?" The brunette said out loud with utter confusion written across her face. "I want some answers of why you screwed Weasledouche!"

"Whoa, what?" Ginny said looking at a very stunned Hermione. But Ginny's question once more fell upon deaf ears. "Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked as she stood up from her place on the couch. "I heard Weasley talking with Seamus Finnegan when I was leaving the Ministry," Draco was about to continue talking when Hermione interrupted him, "I didn't have sex with Ron, and I don't know why he would say that. And why would you believe that!?" Draco let Hermione's words sink in, an apprehensive look settled upon his face before realization set in. He then tried to speak again. "Babe..." Draco said with a quiet, apologetic tone while taking a few tentative steps towards the small brunette. Hermione stared at him with a look of disbelief before anger sparked in her milk chocolate eyes.

Draco noticed the anger cross her eyes and took a few strides backward, he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Hermione Granger's wrath, and he didn't want to be the target. "Don't 'babe' me Draco Malfoy! How could you _honestly_ believe that I would...ugh!" Hermione said exasperatedly while rubbing her temples. The-Brightest-Witch-of-her-age turned to the youngest Weasley and stared at her for a moment before asking where Ron was supposed to be. "Um...I-I think he's meant to have dinner tonight with mum and dad, why?" Ginny answered still trying to comprehend the situation in front of her. "Ok, I've got to go and talk to Ronald and set him straight," Hermione said as she walked past Draco and picked up her jacket and made to step out of her flat.

Draco turned on his heel and lightly grabbed Hermione's wrist before she opened her door, "so you didn't sleep with Weasley?" Draco asked. Hermione stopped for a moment and shook her head, a few of her curls falling into her face "of course not you bouncing ferret, I would never do that. And, frankly, I find it offensive that you would think that I would do that. Especially right after everything that happened." Hermione then pulled her wrist out of Draco's warm grasp and walked out and into the hall. Draco stood there, staring at the door for a solid minute before he heard his name being called and snapped him out of his trance. "Hey Blondie, care to explain what's going on between you and my best friend?" Ginny asked as she stared at the Malfoy heir in expectancy.

Draco looked at Ginny and walked into Hermione's kitchen without answering her and started to make himself a cup of tea. He filled the kettle and set it on the stove to boil, as he turned around he saw the redhead sitting on the counter drilling her hazel eyes into him. He sighed and quietly said, "it's a long story." Ginny watched as he leaned next to the stove and ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. "Well I got time, and she's probably going to be gone a while, so spill it," Ginny said as she hopped down off of the counter and grabbed the box of tea out of the cabinet. "Why are you so civil?"Draco asked, trying to deflect her question. "Because I can, now answer my question" Ginny responded as she shoved a mug into Draco's hands. Draco let out a resigned sigh as the kettle started to whistle, he picked it up and poured the water into his cup and put in the tea bag.

"Where do you want me to start?" Draco asked as he took a small sip. Ginny finished making her cup as well and answered: "when did you two get together?" "It'll be nine months on the 27th of this month," Draco said without skipping a beat.

"Nine months? You two have been together for _nine_ months, and she hasn't told me?"Ginny said with an offended look etched onto her features. _"I am going to kill her when she gets back,"_ Ginny thought. "So, if my math is correct, that puts you guys around the end of Hogwarts?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea. "About there, yeah" Draco responded flatly. Some emotion crossed Draco's face that Ginny wasn't able to identify before he spoke again. "It was never intentional," he said in a somber tone "I hated her with everything I had...and then one day-one day she came back to the heads dorm, eyes all puffy and red. I called her a stupid little mudblood when she wouldn't respond to me" Draco said while staring blankly into his tea. "I don't know why I said it, and I regret it more than she could ever know, but the way she stopped and turned around, and looked at me," he said with a deep sigh "the look of utter hurt, it just-it just took me away for a moment. I had never thought twice or regretted calling her that before that moment." Draco shook his head and straightened his back before looking at Ginny "I don't know why I'm even telling you this, you hate me, Hermione should be the one telling you this, not me" he said, his tone cold once more, going back to his usual self.

He began to walk out of the small kitchen before Ginny grabbed his arm and looked straight through him with a severe expression painted on her face and said:"I don't _'hate'_ you, per say, 'extreme loathing' would probably be more accurate." Draco looked at her with distaste and pulled his arm out of her grip and walked into the sitting room. She followed him and stood a few meters away just watching him. "Just tell me your side and how this whole thing between you and my best friend got started before my head explodes," Ginny said as she went and sat in the same spot on the couch before Draco made his grand entrance a mere 20 minutes ago.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business," he said slightly irritated that the weaslette was trying to pry into his personal life. "Well you just started to pour your heart out in the kitchen" she made a motion the kitchen behind them and continued "you can't stop now." Draco let out an indignant huff and sat on the loveseat facing away from the front door. _"How does 'Mione deal with him?"_ Ginny thought with a roll of her hazel eyes.

Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts and mumbled under his breath "I'm going to regret this later."

With a long sigh, Draco recounted his time with Hermione to the youngest Weasley in front of him.

 _Draco was laying on the couch in the heads common room reading a book when she walked in. He looked up and took quick notice of how her eyes were red and puffy and how she was trying to walk by without him noticing. 'Stupid little mudblood, thinking I would let her go by unscathed' Draco thought. He threw his book on the coffee table and let out a dark chuckle before speaking "hey mudblood where do you say you're going?" When she didn't answer and walked into their kitchenette, this infuriated him even more. "Hey! You respond to your superiors when they ask you something!" Draco said with a sneer as he grabbed her upper arm. "You hear me you stupid little mudblood? Or has all that mud finally clogged up your ears?"_

 _Hermione stood still for a moment; she hadn't been called a mudblood since the war. She took in a deep breath and turned around and shrugging off his grip, trying to hold in her tears. Hermione had been having a bad day already, and she didn't have time to deal with Malfoy. When she looked at him she could've sworn she saw some emotion similar to shock cross his face for a split second. It only lasted for that quick moment and blamed it on her blurry vision. "Sod off Malfoy" was all she said._

 _"Hit a nerve have I? Reminding you of what you are?" Draco said with his features scrunched up into a look of disgust. "No, I just have better things to do than being in your egotistical mightier than thou presence," Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchenette and to her bedroom. 'Who does she think she is?! Assuming she can talk to me like that?!" Draco thought._

 _Hermione set her book bag on her desk and walked over and laid down on her bed. She reveled in the softness of the mattress; it was so much better than the ones in the Gryffindor dormitories. Before she knew it a tear, had leaked out from the corner of her eye and more soon followed. She put up a silencing charm as a small sob escaped her lips. It had only been her first week back, and she was already crying. By no means was it the ferret that was making her cry, she would never give him the satisfaction. But Ron on the other hand, he had been off ever since they got back to Hogwarts. Before she had come back to the heads chambers, he had said some particularly hurtful words to her, though they were in a joking manner, they still hurt nonetheless. These types of jokes seemed to be his new thing, and she was hoping he would snap out of it soon. As Hermione stopped her crying, she curled into her big fluffy pillow and fell asleep without the intention to._

 _After Draco had finished his temper tantrum about Hermione, he stormed off to the Slytherin dungeons in search of Blaise. He found him in the almost empty common room with Pansy on his lap doing things that would scar him for life. "Jesus Christ mate! That's permanently burned into my retinas!" Draco shouted while covering his eyes. Pansy just smirked and hopped off of Blaise and straightened herself up a bit "Oh shut it, don't act like you haven't scarred us either." "But that's different! You two are my friends!" Draco said while waving his hands dramatically. Pansy stared at him evenly before saying "ahem, best friends. Get it straight dickhead."_

"You're getting off track," Ginny said with a bored expression. Draco looked at her and blinked slowly before standing up, "screw this, if you're going to interrupt I'm not going to spend my precious time telling you anything." He washed his mug and put it back in the cupboard and started walking to Hermione's bedroom. "Stop being so dramatic Malfoy!" Ginny shouted at him as he walked down the hall. "Come back and finish telling me! Hey! Where are you going?" The redhead queried. "Have Hermione tell you!" Was the last thing, Ginny heard before Hermione's bedroom door slammed shut. She slumped back against the couch and reminisced about the information that the ferret had given her. "Bloody hell, if that was just the first week I can only imagine what it was like after that" Ginny said quietly.

A few hours later, Hermione came into her flat looking irritated with bags under her eyes. "Hey," Ginny said from the couch. "Hey," Hermione responded as she sat down next to Ginny. "What'd Ron have to say?" The redhead asked. Hermione let out a sigh "he said that he never said he slept with me. He told me to ask Seamus to confirm it, so I went to Seamus and Deans flat, and he confirmed that Ron never said that. And then I went back to see Ron, and it's a long story that I'm honestly too tired to explain. I'll tell you tomorrow," Hermione said with a wave of her small hand. "Anyways, where's Draco?" The brunette asked as she leaned her head against Ginny's shoulder.

"You mean Mr. Drama Queen, Pause for Dramatic Effect, All Attention on me, Bouncing Ferret Malfoy?" Asked Ginny. Hermione let out a small chuckle and nodded her head. "He stormed off to your bedroom, I think he's napping," Ginny responded. "He-he started telling me about your first week back at Hogwarts. He was a right prick to you." The redhead said slowly. Hermione nodded "yeah he was, I nearly killed him at least once a day. But why did he tell you that? And how did you get that out of him?" Hermione asked as she leaned back and looked at Ginny. "I convinced him," Ginny said with a shrug. "He didn't go into detail though," Ginny said as she stood up. Hermione was going to speak, but the youngest Weasley waved her off saying "I've to go, it's late, and I need to get back to Harry. I'll see you tomorrow, and you're going to fill me in on this whole thing okay?" "Okay," Hermione agreed as she stood up and hugged her best female friend. "Tell Harry I said hello," the small brunette witch said as she let out of the embrace. "I will," Ginny said as she picked up her purse and made her way to the front door of the flat. "Oh, and Gin? Could you not say anything about Draco and me?" Hermione asked nervously. The redhead just nodded and said goodnight and walked out of the flat.

Hermione let out a long yawn and made her way to her bedroom, as she opened her door, Ginny was right in thinking Draco was napping. He laid there asleep with the moon shining through the slats of the blinds on his platinum blond hair hanging in his face. He was holding onto one of Hermione's nightshirts with a calm and peaceful expression on his sharp features. Hermione let a small smile grace her lips as she took in the scene before her. This hadn't been the first time she had caught him like this; she had thought it was sweet. He would always deny the next morning that he never _"cuddled"_ with her nightshirt and that she was seeing things and insisted that she was losing it.

Hermione tiptoed to her dresser and grabbed the disposable camera and wound it up and took a photo for proof that he _did_ cuddle with her night shirts. All the while never letting the smile on her face fall. As she set the camera back on her dresser, she pulled out another nightshirt, and it just so happened to be one of Draco's old Slytherin Quidditch Jersey's. As she took her shirt off and slipped out of her jeans, she heard an all too familiar sleepy voice. "I like this," Draco said with a smirk, watching her. As Hermione took off her bra and put on her nightshirt, she turned around and walked to the bed and got in. Hermione laid her head on his chest and snuggled up to him "of course you do."

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her closer, enjoying the warmth that she always had. "We need to talk," she said into his chest sleepily. "We do?" Draco said with his eyes closed as he started rubbing circles on Hermione's back. A sort of grunt was all he heard as sleep was slowly creeping its way to him. "We can talk in the morning," he said slowly, the sleep affecting his speech. "No" Hermione yawned "we-we need...to talk...now." Draco could tell that she was fighting to stay conscious and let a lazy smile cross his face. "Go to sleep baby," Draco said as he kissed the top of her bushy head. "N-n-no..." was what her response was before her breathing slowed and he could tell that she had fallen asleep. _'Even barely awake she was still as stubborn as ever'_ was the last thing Draco thought as sleep took him also.

 _ **What did you thin? Let me know. Review, follow, and favorite if you want!**_


End file.
